


Школа

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Jedi Teaching, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Father-Son Relationship, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Luke is a Teacher, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Люку Скайуокеру дают задание восстановить Орден джедаев. Он всегда отличался творческим подходом к выданным заданиям





	Школа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Star Wars 2016

«Вы ведь будете восстанавливать Орден, мастер-джедай?» — как-то спросила его Мон Мотма вскользь поздно вечером на фуршете после очень формального приема, а Люк, тогда думавший только о том, что за половину стоимости этого фуршета можно было переоснастить родную эскадрилью, кивнул. Даже не возмутился титулом «мастер-джедай». И только потом, три месяца спустя, смотря на уже подписанный приказ, — свою, назовем вещи правильно, отставку — вспомнил. Прохлопал ушами такую простую интригу. Какой молодец.

Из армии ему уходить не хотелось. Улетать непонятно куда с Корусанта и бросать Лею в политической бойне — тем более. Да и как «восстанавливать Орден» он понятия не имел.

Дома, после грандиозной отвальной пьянки, Люк рухнул на постель не раздеваясь и уставился в серый потолок. Это была казенная квартира, приписанная флоту, завтра следовало съезжать на цивильную. Ее нашла Лея, и Люк так там и не побывал еще. Да и какая разница. Там будет много ненужного места. Наверняка растения. Огромные окна, столь здесь любимые. У Люка до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, что можно искренне любить солнце и приглашать его в дом добровольно.

И на что должен походить новый, заказанный правительством Орден? В голову ломилась Дагоба. Джунгли, болото, воняющая грязь и гнус, для которого человеческая кровь была ядом, но такая мелочь боевую мошкару не останавливала. И все еще живой Учитель учителей. Вредный, вздорный и мудрый. Совсем не человек. Девятьсот лет… Был ли вообще Орден без Йоды? Знать бы хоть, на что настоящий Орден был похож… Хотя зачем? Он-то сам далеко не Йода.

Йода ему не врал — и Бен ему не врал. И в то же время простить их такую удобную правду Люк не мог до сих пор. До конца, всем собой по-настоящему простить, и не был уверен, что сможет. Разве что когда замолчит вечная литания в глубине головы: «а что, если бы, если бы, если бы… если бы тогда я, если бы…». Если он сможет забыть даже не смерть отца, не опустевшее родное лицо — а то, как укладывал тело Вейдера на сиденья шаттла и как левая рука его выскользнула из ремней, тяжелая и инертная. То, как возвращал на место маску и шлем, касаясь холодной кожи, и все ждал, ждал, что толкнется под пальцами пульс, что отец очнется. Понимая невозможность, ждал все равно. Если это забудется и потухнет, если сны перестанут переигрывать случившееся, тогда, наверное… Впрочем, какое им дело, Бену и Йоде, там, в глубинах Силы. Отец мертв. И вернулся к Свету. Наверное, в этом весь смысл. Надо бы радоваться. Ну да, и приводить будущим джедаям в пример. Вот, даже Вейдер смог вернуться с Темной стороны, поэтому… что-нибудь. Правильное. Тьфу.

Люк потер лицо ладонями. А когда отнял их, рядом стоял призрак.

— Надрался? — спросил Энакин Скайуокер. Кажется… одобрительно?

— Меня из флота выперли, — пожаловался Люк, жадно всматриваясь в отца. То же лицо, только здоровое, без шрамов, те же глаза. Та же полуулыбка. Люк улыбнулся в ответ.

— Хороший повод, — отец кивнул. — Оспаривать и мстить собираешься, или пошли они?

— Ты чего, — Люк улыбался уже во весь рот, — я джедай, мне нельзя. Темная сторона, все такое…

— Восстановление справедливости никак не может быть Темной стороной, — заявил отец. — Но ты в чем-то прав: в нынешнем флоте, — он скривился, — тебе делать нечего. И по какому поводу ты тогда страдаешь на всю Силу?

— Орден, — сказал Люк. Очень осторожно сел на кровати, потер виски и рассказал подробности.

Отец слушал его молча и не двигаясь, а когда Люк закончил, медленно кивнул.

— От тебя хотят отряд бойцов со сверхъестественной реакцией. Преданных режиму в лице Героя Восстания.

— Мон это совсем не так формулировала…

— Уж прости старого циника.

— …Но я согласен с тобой, — сказал Люк. — Я бы на ее месте точно хотел много-много меня. Чтоб хорошо стреляли и чтоб идеалисты.

— И как ты с высоты своих лет и обретенной мудрости, — отец ухмыльнулся, а Люк фыркнул, — собираешься этого избежать?

— Улететь на Дагоба и ждать, пока мне на голову не начнут валиться ученики, — буркнул Люк. Нормальных мыслей у него не было. — У Йоды работало. Может, так и надо?

— Саботировать прямой приказ, когда отдавший его имеет заложника, потеря которого недопустима, — не слишком разумный путь.

Люк нахмурился. Отец имел в виду, что Лея и Хан — заложники у Мон?

— В Республике другие отношения между людьми, — сказал он твердо. — Но, понимаешь, на Дагобу мне не хочется. Если иначе никак, тогда конечно, но, может быть, иначе все-таки можно?

— Конечно, можно.

Отец сел рядом, коснулся плеча — и Люк, напрягшийся в предвкушении и надежде, едва сдержал разочарованный вздох. Прикосновение полупрозрачных пальцев не ощущалось никак. Отец улыбнулся ему с сожалением, отвел руку — но Люк поймал ее живой ладонью. Кожу чуть защипало, когда их руки наложились друг на друга, и в душе потеплело. Хоть что-то. Хоть как-то. Не «ничего».

— Видишь ли, в старом Ордене начинали учить очень рано…

Отец говорил, Люк слушал. Их руки лежали на одеяле, одна в другой.

Не уходи, думал Люк. Не уходи, не уходи, не уходи никогда.

***

В приюте на трехсотом ярусе семидесятого индустриального сектора Люка приняли поначалу с настороженным энтузиазмом. Когда же он смог объяснить, что это не пиар-акция и не благотворительность, энтузиазм исчез, а по окончании его рассказа директор приюта и вовсе смотрела на него, как имперец на повстанца.

— Я не собираюсь устраивать здесь лабораторию, — заявила она. — Это не зоопарк. То, что здесь живут неблагополучные дети, не дает вам никаких прав на эксперименты.

Кабинет у нее был маленький, серый и очень простой. Ничего лишнего, как на флоте. Там она была бы сержантом как минимум.

Люк наклонился вперед.

— Некоторым из ваших подопечных скучно, и они нарываются, — сказал он. — Экстремальные развлечения, все смертельно опасно, но им везет. Им везет постоянно. Старшим из них запрещают играть в саббак на деньги. Подозревали в мухляже и били, но так и не смогли доказать. Они иногда отвечают на занятиях вашими словами, их невозможно поймать на списывании, и ваши облавы по поиску у них запрещенных веществ и оружия всегда проходят впустую…

Директор поджала губы. Но Люк, даже не читая ее, по глазам видел — попал.

— Это везение.

— Это Сила. Они одаренные. Я…

— Вы собираетесь дать им вместо простой удачи — стардестроер. — Она качнула головой. — Здесь, мистер Скайуокер, нет детей с моральными нормами. Я вас уверяю, они немедленно воспользуются вашей наукой во вред. И хорошо, если обойдется без убийств.

— Необученность — не гарантия, что этого не произойдет. Люди часто открывают в себе способности сами и, разумеется, молчат. — Люк поколебался, но решил немного забежать вперед. — Кроме того, обученность гарантирует им занятость в силовых структурах правительства.

Никто такого пока еще не гарантировал, Мотма и о статусе будущего Ордена говорила очень обтекаемо, но официальную бумагу он из нее выбьет. Не будет ей тайной правительственной армии.

— Ни времени на ваш спецкурс, ни денег у нас нет. — Упоминание о структурах директору явно не понравилось. Что-то личное? Зря он не пробил ее по базам безопасников. А ведь отец советовал.

— У вас есть вакансия преподавателя физической подготовки, — сказал Люк.

— И вы займете ее за стандартную зарплату? — Директор заметно удивилась.

— Да, разумеется. И, конечно, я оплачу все расходы на приведение вашей спортивной инфраструктуры в рабочий вид…

— Я не собираюсь принимать…

— И, само собой разумеется, водопровод и синтезаторы еды также будут починены. Физическое состояние очень важно для овладения Силой.

Директор поизучала его молча еще пару минут и с неохотой кивнула.

— Зачисление в штат у моего секретаря. Завтра в восемь приходите.

— Уже… работать? — уточнил Люк. Ничего себе скорость.

— Уже работать. — Директор усмехнулась. — У нас упрощенная процедура найма, мистер Скайуокер. Когда через месяц вы отсюда уйдете, вы оцените ее преимущества.

***

Пришел Люк к шести. Сел на внутренней стоянке пятого пилона семидесятой башни, прошел сканирование и взобрался вверх на этаж по металлической лестнице. Техническая стоянка в вентиляционной шахте пилона изначально была не рассчитана на частный транспорт, но выбирать не приходилось: это был единственный выход приюта во внешний мир, кроме личной стоянки директора, на которую Люка пригласили вчера. Арендовать нормальную стоянку и для сотрудников им было явно не по средствам.

Согласно заученному Люком плану занимал приют два этажа когда-то чисто технических секторов башни. Он не знал, чего ожидать, но, выйдя в коридор, решил поначалу, что ошибся и угодил на склад. Отделки здесь не было никакой: серые стены, серые потолки, голые трубы коммуникаций.

Люк следовал за полустертой синей линией на полу, оглядывал пустые глухие стены и чувствовал себя, как ни странно, все свободнее.

Линия привела его к двери со знаком радиации, надписью «Только для сотрудников» и замком-сканером. За ней оказалась комната с кафной машиной, холодильной камерой, пищевым синтезатором — заклеенным желтой лентой поперек дверцы — и тремя полками с разноцветными кактусами. У машины рядком стояли разномастные чашки. Шесть штук. Негусто в приюте с кадрами.

— Свою-то не забыл? — спросил отец из-за плеча.

Люк улыбнулся, достал из рюкзака свою — металлическую, с икс-вингами — налил себе кафа и прошелся по комнате.

— Похоже, они тут и живут.

Часть посуды и приборов явно были личные. И в шкафчиках в стене четко выделялись сектора: кто-то любил сладкое, кто-то соленые орешки, а кто-то вел очень здоровый образ жизни и ел страшного вида смеси, о которых Люк слышал от Леи. Недешевые, кстати. Неплохо для получающих стандартную зарплату.

— Деликатесы, — сказал отец, и Люк обернулся. Энакин стоял посреди комнаты, заложив руки за спину, и оглядывал помещение с полуулыбкой.

— Как дома, — ответил он на взгляд Люка. Вопросов, что именно отец считал домом, у Люка не возникло. То же, что и он сам.

— На «Палаче» офицеры тоже хранили сушеные фрукты?

— Всем хочется иногда почувствовать себя живыми людьми.

— И ты позволял?

— Санитарные нормы едины для всех, а остальное меня не волновало. Или ты думаешь, я им завидовал? — Отец фыркнул, а Люк почувствовал себя глупо. Ну да, лорду Вейдеру было больше нечем заняться.

— Как насчет поработать, сын?

Отец кивнул на пищевой синтезатор. Люк почесал в затылке. Директору он, конечно, обещал, но, честно говоря, рассчитывал просто нанять техников.

— Я еще ни разу не чинил синтезаторы.

Отец отмахнулся.

— Я чинил. Ничего там нет сложного.

Впрочем, инструмент все равно в рюкзаке, как и спас-пакет, — по пилотской привычке таскать с собой все необходимое — так что почему бы и нет. Да и нужно же что-то делать, пока все не соберутся и не введут его в курс дела. Кто бы мог подумать, что «приходите в восемь» значит — именно в восемь. Отвык он от цивильной жизни.

Когда директор вошла в кухню полчаса спустя, половину пола покрывали детали синтезатора.

***

— И вы уверены, что сможете собрать его заново?

Директор заняла стул в углу, под полками с кактусами, потягивала каф из серой кружки с имперской символикой и смотрела на сидевшего на полу Люка с исследовательским интересом. Осуждения от нее он не чувствовал — и то радость.

— Конечно, смогу. — Люк почесал в затылке спаннером. Собрать — дело нехитрое. Понять, что не так, — вот в чем вопрос вопросов. Все, вроде, было в порядке. Но вместе не работало. А отец лишь смотрел на его попытки, усмехаясь.

«Джедаи, — послал Люк в его сторону, — должны помогать ближнему!»

— Почувствуй Силу, Люк, — отозвался отец не своим голосом, и Люк едва удержал смешок. Ну да, ну да.

— А еще лучше забудь, что это не двигатель твоего убожества, и подумай как следует.

— Я думаю, — буркнул Люк.

— Не о том и не так.

— Мог бы и подсказать.

— Если ты сам не умеешь учиться, как ты будешь учить других?

— Сейчас немного не тот момент, тебе не кажется?..

Если седьмой блок не подает импульс в пятый, это что значит? Это значит, значит…

— Простите, Люк. — Люк вздрогнул и обернулся. Директор, обняв кружку ладонями, наклонилась вперед и смотрела на него пристально. Нет. Не на него. Чуть вбок. — Мне кажется, или вы с кем-то разговариваете?

Банта пудуу. Это он что, вслух?..

— Э…

— Вам не кажется, — сказал отец.

Директор отшатнулась к стене и выпустила кружку из рук. Но та повисла в воздухе.

Люк обернулся на отца. Тот стоял во весь рост, демонстративно вытянув вперед руку. Жесты ему были вообще-то не нужны, это Люк уже знал. Директор переводила взгляд расширившихся глаз с его руки на кружку и обратно и молчала.

— Как она может тебя видеть? — выпалил Люк.

— Потому что я так хочу.

Кружка опустилась на столик рядом с директором.

«Это лучше, чем если бы она стала считать тебя безумцем. Скептиков сложно убедить словами».

— Это мой отец, — сказал Люк.

— Каким образом… — Директор потерла лоб. — Невидимость? С какой целью? Вы…

— Я — призрак, — сказал отец.

— Что?

— Я решил немного помочь моему сыну.

— Помочь, — произнесла директор без выражения.

— Слушай, — сказал Люк с пола, — как насчет правда помочь? Мне кажется, в ближайшие полчаса нам будет не до синтезатора.

Отец вздохнул.

— У передаточого четвертого блока сбилась калибровка. Очевидно же.

Люк поморщился. Ну да. Действительно. Подтянул к себе четвертый блок. Еще четверть часа на корректировку и сборку — отсрочка неприятного разговора. На директора он старался не смотреть.

Скрипнул стул. Директор подошла к ним — подошла к отцу. Посмотрела снизу вверх, вытянула палец и очень медленно и аккуратно, под насмешливым отцовским взглядом, ткнула его в плечо. И отдернула руку, будто обжегшись.

— Призрак, — повторил отец.

— Боги верхние и нижние. — Директор перевела дыхание. — Вы…

— Я мертв, именно так.

Она сглотнула, кивнула.

— Х-хорошо. Очень хорошо.

— Если вы против моего присутствия…

— Вы инженер? — спросила она неожиданно деловым тоном, и отец склонил голову к плечу.

— В частности.

— Специализация на синтезаторах?

— Двигатели малых кораблей.

— Ремонт?

— Дизайн, — отец усмехнулся. — Вам нужен инженер широкого профиля?

— Мне нужен преподаватель систематики для старших детей, — заявила директор. — И введения в робототехнику для младших. И у меня нет ставки.

— В таком случае вам повезло, — сказал отец. И протянул руку. — Энакин.

— Кора, — сказала директор и коснулась его ладони.

***

К изумлению Люка собравшийся на кухне к четверти восьмого преподавательский состав воспринял присоединение к ним призрака с совершенным равнодушием. Починенный синтезатор же произвел фурор.

— Ну что ж, — сказала директор, пролистав Люков учебный план, — я надеюсь, вы не собираетесь этим руководствоваться.

Люк поначалу вообще-то собирался, но в процессе написания пришел к выводу, что в школе, вероятно, все устроено почти как в армии.

— Главное иметь план битвы, — ответил он. — Потом его можно и выкинуть. В зависимости от оперативной обстановки.

Заявление это занятые синтезированием йогуртов учителя встретили смешками и улыбками. И Люк ощутил волну тепла. Кажется его приняли на испытательный срок.

— У меня вопрос, — преподаватель точных наук воздел вверх ложку. — Распространяются ли правовые нормы на призраков?

— У нас немного другие законы, — ответил отец от стены.

Директор вскинула голову.

— Я вам запрещаю убивать учеников, — отчеканила она.

Люк напрягся. Не могла же директор понять… Или могла? Но…

— Да я и не собирался, — лениво ответил отец. — Есть много иных средств воздействия.

— Пытать их я вам тоже запрещаю.

Учителя разочарованно и в унисон вздохнули.

— Кора, — вкрадчиво сказал «научник», — но это же пойдет им только на пользу!

— Провокаторы, — сказала директор. — И тунеядцы.

— Истинно, истинно, — покивала преподаватель языкознания. — Но все же жаль.

— Все настолько плохо? — спросил Люк. Шутить о том, чтобы пытать воспитанников…

— Еще хуже, — сказала директор. — Впрочем, я полагаю, вы освоитесь. Как с вами контракт заключать, мастер Энакин? Хоть и фиктивно, но вы должны быть зачислены в штат.

— Подпись кровью подойдет, — ответил отец и ухмыльнулся.

***

Так называемый физкультурный зал перестроили из шахты тяжелого подъемника, и при высоте в два полных сектора основание было лишь чуть больше преподавательской кухни. В одном углу лежали мячи, а стены на полтора роста вуки вверх покрывала импровизированная гимнастическая стенка, сваренная из кусков труб. Чем в этом помещении можно было заниматься с группой большей шести человек, кроме как стоять и смотреть друг на друга, Люк представлял не слишком. И мысленно разодрал свой учебный план. Контакта с боевой обстановкой тот, очевидно, не выдержал.

Ученики — четверо, самая старшая группа, пятнадцать лет — ввалились в зал и завертели головами. Им уже сказали, что у них новый преподаватель, сказали, кто именно, — и, как Люку сообщили уже дважды, кроме презрительного смешка реакции не получили. Эти дети не собирались восхищаться Героем Восстания. Вот и замечательно.

— Ну и где этот типа Герой? — рявкнул Дел Кир, предводитель группы. Тощий высокий мальчик в дорогой одежде — личные средства явно позволяли. Три побега, причем в последний раз он вернулся сам, снизошел. Неофициальный победитель неофициального турнира по саббаку среди приютских. Наверняка и не среди приютских. Последнего преподавателя, который хотел заставить Дела прыгать с мячиком, избили явно по его приказу. Прямо ситх, судя по рассказам, а не ребенок. Столица иногда казалась Люку слишком наивной.

— Он что, испугался и не явился?

— Ну ты и нахал, — Люк улыбнулся.

Дети задрали головы, увидели его и остолбенели.

Люк сидел на бывшей направляющей подъемника высоко над ними и болтал ногами.

— Я вот что думаю, — сказал он. — Внизу у нас места будет мало, а наверху — вполне достаточно. Тут, конечно, хорошо бы сделать поудобнее — но вы ребята сильные, поможете. Заодно и зачет получите без того, чтобы с мячиками прыгать.

— Да щаз, — отмер Дел и скрестил руки на груди. Позу тут же скопировали остальные. — Это ты нас хочешь как рабскую силу попользовать, что ли?

— Типа того.

— Я против, — заявил Дел. — Права ребенка и все такое. И что ты сделаешь, а?

— Ну что ж, — сказал Люк. — Значит, сегодня будут мячики.

Дети заухмылялись.

— Мы тут тогда полежим. — Дел шлепнулся на пол и демонстративно достал карты. — А ты там сиди, так уж и быть. Я разрешаю.

Направленный Люком мяч врезался ему промеж лопаток и опрокинул прямо на разложенную было колоду.

— Что за?..

— Берегись!

Дети вскочили, озираясь. Вокруг них в воздухе кружили мячи. Пять штук из семи, больше Люк на полном контроле легко удержать пока не мог.

— Дверь! — взвыл Дел, уворачиваясь от мяча — и снова упал, когда еще один подрезал его под колени. — Живо!

Его послушались. Люк усмехнулся.

— Заперто! — закричала Арита Тели, единственная девочка в группе и получила мячом в плечо. — Э! Меня нельзя!

— У нас равноправие, — сообщил ей Люк. — А также свобода выбора.

— Чего?

Люк пожал плечами.

— Не хотите работать — будут мячики. Весь академический час.

— Выдохнешься! — заорал Дел.

— Не рассчитывай.

К концу первой четверти часа дети тяжело дышали и еле ползали по залу. Мячи они начали предугадывать чуть получше — усталость помогала, это Люк знал по опыту, рассудок Силе только мешает. Но даже от угаданных мячей уворачиваться у них получалось не всегда.

— Вы просто в отвратительной форме.

— Да ты… ты б так… — Дел цеплялся за ступеньки гимнастической стенки.

— Да я и не так, — сообщил ему Люк. — Еще полчаса.

— С-ситх, — Дел сплюнул. — Гадина.

— Мы не продержимся, — прохрипела Арита. — Может…

— Ша! Меняем тактику. Один отдыхает, остальные отбивают.

Молодец, парень. Но если бы ты это раньше предложил, было бы больше толку. С избитыми плечами много не наотбиваешь. Еще через пять минут до Дела это явно дошло.

Он глянул на Люка, поманил к себе своих, увернулся от мяча — и дети зашептались. Прыгая по залу куда бодрее, чем вначале. Второе дыхание пришло, замечательно. И что же они задумали?..

«Правая рука» Дела метнулся через зал к оставшимся мячам, и Люк мысленно поаплодировал. И кого же ты пошлешь меня сбивать?..

Дел послал Ариту. А сам вышел на центр зала и разразился хаттской бранью. В адрес Люка и всей родни его. Приглаженный хаттский с корусантским акцентом звучал очень смешно. Люк завертел вокруг Дела и его круга обороны все мячи, а сам следил за лезущей по стене Аритой. Добраться до его насеста у нее не получится — не с мячом прыгать на арматуру. Но если она попытается — то ее нужно успеть подхватить. А если она швырнет в него мячом с самого удобного для этого места, то нужно успеть тем более: сорвется обязательно.

Она и сорвалась. Но брошенный ей мяч лишь едва не долетел до Люка. Какая молодец.

Вскрик сорвавшейся Ариты оборвал ругань Дела, дети рванулись вперед — и замерли. Левитация людей в первый раз воспринимается почему-то гораздо сильнее, чем предметов. Хотя, казалось бы, какая разница.

Пока дети глазели на медленно опускающуюся на пол Ариту, Люк отправил мячи в угол и спрыгнул с насеста.

— Неплохо для первого раза, — сказал он. — Но вы наделали ошибок. Сказать каких?

— Надо было Ариту подстраховать. — Дел шагнул к Люку, сжимая кулаки. — Но ты б тогда заметил.

— Я и так заметил. Ты должен был попытаться сбить меня сразу, а не терять силы в обороне. И атаковать с двух сторон.

— Чтоб тебя, — сказал Дел.

— В следующий раз попробуете. — Люк пожал плечами. — На сегодня все.

— Еще ж пятнадцать минут.

— Да толку-то сейчас от вас.

— Ну, — протянул «правая рука», потирая плечо, — так, может…

— Ну да, — сказал «левая рука». — Ты как, Дел?

— Да чтоб вас всех, — вздохнул Дел. — Давайте поработаем, что ли. Ладно. С-ситх.

— А мы будем еще летать? — Арита пробилась вперед, глаза ее сияли. — Это было круто. Вообще ух.

— Да наверняка, — сказал Люк. — Но если сами прыгать будете, я вас ловить не стану.

— Совсем? — огорчилась Арита.

— Только по договоренности.

— А… — открыл было рот «правая рука», глянул на Дела и замолчал.

Дел застонал, закрыл лицо ладонью и махнул рукой.

— Делайте что хотите вообще. Детский сад…

— Слушай, Дел, — сказал Люк вкрадчиво. — А сам-то ты полетать не хочешь? Прямо сейчас?

— Чтоб тебя. — Дел скривился. Сплюнул. И добавил: — Хочу.

***

В найденную Леей квартиру Люк так и не попал. Вещи у него были с собой, он как раз сдал старое жилье и собирался после работы закинуть пожитки в новое — а теперь и не пришлось. Директор выделила ему помещение в жилом отсеке для персонала, и Люк, упав на узкую кровать в комнате, где не было ни одного окна, почувствовал себя дома. Отзвонил Лее («Да, я сильно замотался, так что доберусь… ну как размотаюсь. Ага, Хану привет, я тебя тоже».) и вытащил из сумки деку.

Дети его укатали. Причем не старшие — со старшими можно было сыграть «в мячики». Младшие. Которые видели в нем «того самого героя», которых не хотелось разочаровывать и которые не умели ничего, даже правильно дышать. Не иначе как чудом Силы он нащупал с ними правильный тон, и очень самостоятельные и совсем-совсем взрослые малыши весь урок слушались его беспрекословно — но завтра придется повторить это чудо. И послезавтра. И после-после-после…

— Во что я вообще ввязался, — простонал Люк. Включил деку. Экран расплывался перед глазами, но анатомию следовало срочно повторить. А то он тут научит…

— Дальше будет проще. — Отец вышел из стены, улыбнулся Люку.

— Тебя они слушаются все, — пожаловался Люк. — Даже Дел.

— Привычка к власти. Они чувствуют.

— А ты ведь их даже не душил…

— Сын, — отец присел у кровати. Будь он живым, Люк бы чувствовал его дыхание. — Ты действительно думаешь, что мои подчиненные меня всего лишь боялись?

— А разве нет?

— Двадцать лет ни один страх не выдержит. Люди сорвутся куда раньше и прикончат тебя, одарен ты или нет. Видишь ли, власть по большей части иллюзия. Тебе добровольно отдают право решать за себя, основываясь, в основном, на том, как ты себя ведешь. Как имеющий право — или нет.

— Не может быть так просто.

— При этом ты должен знать, что делаешь, иначе иллюзия долго не продержится. Но я знаю.

— А я нет.

Отец неодобрительно качнул головой.

— Не кокетничай. Ты прекрасно ладишь с этими детьми.

— А завтра они попытаются съесть меня на обед.

— Чтобы послезавтра приносить тебе деликатесы и подлизываться. И так по кругу, пока они не поймут, что ты не изменишься и никуда не денешься. И вот тогда с ними можно будет работать.

— Ты был учителем? — Люк вгляделся в лицо отца. — Чего я еще о тебе не знаю?

— В войну много кем пришлось быть. И меня учили, и я учил. В первую гражданскую, — пояснил отец. — Я вырос на войне. И хорошо, что ты об этом не знаешь.

Люк не был согласен, но отец явно не хотел дискуссии, и Люк промолчал.

***

Первый месяц Люк потом вспоминал только обрывками.

— …А вот когда мы убегаем, то мы убегаем втроем, да? И нас тогда нельзя ловить, но вот если мы разделимся… — Ли-рыжая, пятая группа, десять лет, стоит на одной ноге и жестикулирует.

— Не пойдет, — качает головой ее сосед. — А если не разделитесь?

— Тогда мы втроем, когда убегаем, то прыгаем, и одинаково. Если собьемся, тогда нас можно ловить. Ага?

Люк кивает, поправляет детям стойку и записывает: запомнить вечно изменяющиеся правила в «догони меня» невозможно.

…Он стоит на приваренной вчера балке и поднимает в воздух вторую секцию лестницы седьмого уровня. Дети двух старших групп — с инструментом и в масках — висят над его головой на страховочных тросах и изображают истребители. Со звуковыми эффектами.

…Дел, лезущий по стене без страховки — «это для слабаков!» — срывается, и Люк подхватывает его у самого пола. Дети аплодируют: «Это вы правильно, мастер, нечего выпендриваться!» У Люка вечером дрожат руки. Отец выслушивает его истерику и вместо утешения посылает к производителю страхующих полей для строительства. Поле устанавливают на следующий же день. Дети разочарованы.

…Тридцатый за час прыжок в поле с высоты перегружает генератор, и поле, хоть и сильно замедлив, пропускает Ариту. У Ариты трещина в плече, и две следующие недели она горделиво ходит с бакта-повязкой. Эпидемия прыжков в поле на этом прекращается, и дети без возражений цепляются к страховке. Люк, позволивший Арите упасть, плохо спит первые два дня. Потом чувство вины выключается от усталости.

…Он помнит, как читал за столом с большой кружкой кафа. Но просыпается утром в постели — пусть и одетым. Он совсем не помнит, как туда попал. Отец только пожимает плечами: «Не то странно, что не помнишь, а странно, что заснул не на полу». Люк вспоминает, что отец легко левитирует предметы — и молчит.

***

Утро началось как обычно: Люк приполз на кухню в шесть, сделал йогурт, налил себе кафа, сел в углу под кактусами и уткнулся в планы на день. В половину седьмого пришла директор со своими датападами, а к без четверти подтянулись и остальные. Отец возник последним, о чем-то заговорил с «научником» — и гул утренних разговоров обвился вокруг Люка теплым коконом. Он так уже привык к утреннему фону, что не сразу услышал директора. А когда услышал — не разобрал вопроса.

— Люк, — сказала директор. — Вы не хотите уволиться?

— Так дети только начали нормально работать, когда мне еще и увольняться? — ляпнул Люк, не поднимая головы от датапада, и озадаченно моргнул, услышав гогот коллег. Вспомнил сказанную директором фразу и поднял таки голову, нахмурившись:

— Вы недовольны моей работой?

— Что вы, — директор улыбалась во все зубы. — Но нужно же дать вам свободу выбора. Не хотите, значит? Замечательно. В таком случае, я полагаю, можно включить вас в дежурства.

Коллеги зааплодировали.

Надо же, вот и испытательный срок прошел. И чувствовалось это почти как в первый раз — когда его по-настоящему приняли в эскадрилью. Вот только когда при этом спать?

— Почему бы вам вообще не отменить дежурства? — спросил отец. — Мне отдыхать не нужно, я присмотрю за наличным составом.

— Я не могу переложить ответственность за детей на потусторонний феномен, — сухо ответила директор. — А если вы исчезнете посреди ночи?

— Не исчезну, — отец усмехнулся. — Пока Люк хочет меня видеть, я никуда не денусь.

— Вот именно, — сказала директор. — «Пока». Запретить вам ходить ночами, я, разумеется, не могу. Но обеспечивать безопасность будут те, кто несет реальную ответственность. Итак, Люк, ваш день — второй…

То есть, сегодня.

— …Инструкции я вам выдам, но, если вкратце, вы должны предотвращать местный конец света…

— Как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле, — добавил «научник».

— …останавливать войны и поддерживать мир, — закончила директор. — Четко по вашему профилю, или я ошибаюсь?

— Ничуть, — ответил Люк.

— И я вам очень советую повторить правила саббака. Репутация преподавателей должна оставаться на высоте.

— Об этом, — Люк переглянулся с отцом и улыбнулся, — не беспокойтесь.

***

На саббак его позвали практически официально: делегация старших классов явилась к Люку, когда он, уложив мелких, осматривал приютский запасной генератор. Конец света в прямом смысле им пока не грозил, но проверить следовало: свет был меньшей из возможных проблем, без энергии им нечем будет дышать.

Отец пообещал проконтролировать младших — наверняка ведь не будут спать, аккумуляторы двуногие, — и чуть ли не выпихнул Люка на саббак.

— Иди, поддержи джедайскую репутацию.

Люк полагал, что джедаям в азартные игры играть не полагалось, но пошел. Преподаватели, снобирующие саббак, тут надолго не задерживались.

В спальне старших не спал никто. Между двухэтажными кроватями на полу лежали одеяла, и на другой стороне игрового поля Люка ждал Дел. Зрители облепили кровати, возбужденно переговаривались и явно рассчитывали на схватку века. Люк размял пальцы, мысленно поблагодарил Хана — и всех нарушавших распорядок пилотов эскадрильи — и решил их не разочаровывать.

— Вы мухлюете! — заявил Дел спустя полчаса. Люк ухмыльнулся. Расклад у него получался вполне себе — даже с учетом тройной подмены карт противником. Теперь еще б дожать, Дел смухлюет еще раз и наверняка спутает расчеты. У него в голове и так семь вариантов развития — еще парочка, и мальчик их не удержит. Не тот пока уровень. Хотя хорош, очень хорош. Для обычного человека.

— Тебе ли об этом говорить?

— Вы мысли читаете! — возмутился Дел.

— Во-первых, это не так просто, — сказал Люк, выкладывая «кулак». — Во-вторых, зачем? Я тебя и так побью.

Дел закусил губу и полыхнул глазами.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.

И, как Люк и ожидал, через еще четверть часа обсчитался.

— И как вы это сделали? — Дел швырнул карты на поле. Зрители зааплодировали — даже те, кто явно ставил не на Люка, и из-за его спины подсказывал Делу расклад.

Люк пожал плечами.

— Я с Татуина, — сказал он, будто это все объясняло.

— О-о-о… — уважительно протянули вокруг.

— Ну и я держу больше комбинаций, чем ты. Намного больше.

Дел мотнул головой.

— Люди больше десяти не удерживают, я читал. У меня девять.

— Обычные люди, — сказал Люк.

— Ну да, — Дел скривился. — Конечно. И чего вы тогда всех в галактике не раздели еще?

— Во-первых, — Люк оглядел заинтересованную аудиторию, — зачем? Денег мне пока хватает. Во-вторых, если я начну всех обыгрывать, меня запомнят и запретят играть — а зачем терять источник дохода на черный день?

Дети заулыбались.

— Ну и, в-третьих… Если чем-то заниматься профессионально, это занимает много времени, а на саббак мне времени жалко.

— А на нас, значит, не жалко? — насмешливо спросил сверху знакомый голос. Арита.

Люк поднял голову, посмотрел прямо на нее.

— Нет, — сказал он очень серьезно. — На вас — совсем не жалко.

— От нас не будет толку, — Арита подалась вперед, свесившись с верхней кровати. — Нас отсюда через год выпрут на соцпособие, и что? Мы не станем вашими джедаями, мы не успеем.

— Значит, через год вы будете приходить заниматься индивидуально, — Люк пожал плечами. — Если захотите, конечно. Я договорюсь. Придумаем что-нибудь.

Стало тихо.

— Вы… сейчас серьезно? — спросила Арита.

— Важнее разумных, — сказал Люк, — нет ничего. Мы и Сила, в конце-концов, единственное, что есть в этом мире вечного. Так что да, я серьезно.

— Перебор философии, — заявил Дел после паузы. — У меня аж мозги закоротило.

Дети рассмеялись, и Люк вместе с ними.

«Правая рука» — Тир Алер — принес на всех — как ни странно, не пиво, которого ожидал Люк. Шипучку дико-голубого цвета в ярких бутылках с аляповатыми надписями. Деликатес из внешнего мира. Очень редкий, судя по уважению на детских лицах. Люк такое не любил, но не стал ломаться и бутылку взял. Казалось, что вокруг — праздник, хотя он не понимал причин. Он ведь только сказал очевидную банальность, неужели и этого хватило?

— Еще партию? — спросил Люк, попробовав шипучку. Приторно-сладкую, с травянистым привкусом. Первый глоток — неплохо, от второго слипаются челюсти. Зато спать совсем расхотелось. Вот оно что…

— Вся ночь впереди! — Дел отсалютовал ему бутылкой. — Сдавайте!

Когда Люк час спустя уломал старших попробовать поспать — без особых иллюзий, что его послушают, — и зашел проведать мелких — там тоже не спали.

Фигура отца мягко светилась в темноте. Он сидел на полу — а вокруг на кроватях теснились в одеялах дети и сверкали глазами, приоткрыв рты. Слушали.

— …И тогда Ритт пошел в атаку.

— Один? — ахнул кто-то.

— Конечно же нет. Кто помнит характеристику противника?

— Такой… как танк! Только живой!

— Почти живой, это… генномодифицированный. С броней.

— И плазмой!

— И грави… гравимешателями, вот.

— Компенсаторами. Правильно. Большой, бронированный дракон. А еще?

— Дроиды! — пропели дети и зашушукались, толкаясь локтями.

— Очень хорошо. Вопросы?

— А покажите дроида? — попросило несколько голосов в унисон.

— Бу. — Отец выбросил вперед руки — не человеческие, а металлические протезы, со всеми ясно видимыми искусственными мускулами. Дети восторженно взвизгнули.

— А еще про дроидов? — протянул кто-то. На него зашикали.

— Завтра на уроке. Еще вопросы есть?

— Нет!

— Итак, характеристика противника не позволяла пойти на него в одиночку. Поэтому…

Люк, замерев в дверях, слушал, как отец рассказывает про организацию атаки пехоты на превосходящего противника с преимуществом в воздухе, и не мог перестать улыбаться. Хотя, конечно, это была еще та сказочка на ночь. Наверное, не стоило бы такое рассказывать детям — но, судя по ощущениям в Силе, дети ни капли не боялись. Переживали за главного героя и отряд его, поддерживали, советовали шепотом и встретили убийство дракона тихим радостным воплем.

— А теперь всем отбой, — скомандовал отец, поднимаясь, и дети прыснули от него в стороны. — Кто завтра будет спать на уроке, не получит домашнего задания.

— У-у-у, — ответили дети, повозились еще с минуту и затихли. Отец прошел мимо Люка в коридор, Люк тихо закрыл дверь.

Шагов двадцать они молчали.

— И давно ты им… сказки рассказываешь? — спросил Люк.

— Месяц, — ответил отец. — Не одобряешь?

— Им такое не рано? Война же…

— Им на войне жить, — отец пожал плечами.

— Я надеюсь, что нет.

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что Республика принесет мир в галактику хотя бы на одно поколение?

— Иначе зачем тогда мы боролись с Империей, — сказал Люк.

Отец промолчал. Шел рядом, заложив руки за спину, и в синеватом ночном освещении казался не больше призраком, чем сам Люк.

Если бы, если бы, если бы…

— Мы же джедаи, — добавил Люк, когда не смог больше ждать ответа. — Если не верить, что мир возможен, то какой смысл в нашей работе? Какой вообще смысл?

Отец кивнул, все также молча. Люк закусил губу. Он был прав, ведь верно? Отец был джедаем, он должен был согласиться — но почему казалось, что еще немного и что-то между ними сломается?

— Слушай, а как ты им «дроида» показал? Ты так можешь в кого угодно?..

— Только в себя.

Люк сглотнул.

— В протезах, — отец смотрел на него с непонятной горчащей иронией, — нет никакой темной стороны. Не стоит так переживать. Ничего плохого я мелким не сделаю.

Люк мотнул головой и коснулся призрачного плеча.

— Я им завидую, — сказал он.

Отец усмехнулся.

— Тебе сказок не расскажешь.

— Ты знаешь, я не против. Даже если там не будет ни одного настоящего имени или обстоятельства. Совсем не против.

Неощутимая ладонь взлохматила ему волосы, и Люк улыбнулся.

— Посмотрим.

***

— У меня, господа, неприятная неожиданность, — сообщила директор неделю спустя. Когда все закончили обедать и только расселись с кружками кафа. — К нам едет комиссия.

Коллеги переглянулись и почему-то уставились на Люка.

— Это неожиданно? — спросил Люк. — И я тут ни при чем.

— К сожалению, скорее всего при чем, — директор вздохнула. — Проверка жилищных условий от самого министерства. Кто-то наверху о вас волнуется.

Да не может быть. Он, конечно, рассказывал Лее, как здесь живется, но она никогда бы не натравила на них министерство.

— И они особенно хотят поговорить именно с вами.

А. Понятно. Министерство, надо же…

— Это не министерство, — Люк поморщился. — Это мой… куратор интересуется. Может, и к лучшему.

Может, Мон денег даст.

Директор прищурилась и медленно кивнула.

— Постарайтесь произвести благоприятное впечатление.

Да уж. Генератор бы поменять — да и ремонта в детских спальнях давно не было…

— Приложу все усилия.

Комиссия явилась на следующий день, мужчина и женщина, люди. Улыбались, смотрели остро и въедливо. Люк провел их по приюту, от генератора («Какого, говорите, он года? Хмм…») до жилых помещений. И до классов.

Люк думал, что отец сегодня отменит уроки — однако тот, конечно же, и не подумал. Призрак, правда, выглядел, будто синяя голограмма бюджетного — или же военного — качества. Класс не обратил на них с комиссией никакого внимания. Проверяющие послушали пару минут, покачали головами и вышли.

— Дети учатся удаленно?

— К сожалению, лектор не может присутствовать лично.

— И поэтому дети смотрят записи. Совершенно неприемлемо.

Люк прикусил губу, промолчал и повел проверяющих к себе. Всю дорогу до зала они обсуждали нужды детей, и Люку все больше казалось, что настоящих детей — живых, не из пособия — они никогда не встречали. Особенно в критических количествах.

Еще пустой зал заставил их наконец-то замолчать и завертеть головами. Люк позволил себе гордо улыбнуться. Он ведь не сам все это строил.

Только вчера они закончили наконец-то последний, «черный», маршрут. Как же не гордиться такими учениками.

— Что это? — взмах руки женщины охватил все — и высоту потолка, и лабиринт из лестниц, труб и тросов, покрывающий стены.

— Тренажерный зал и полоса препятствий, — ответил Люк.

— На стенах?

— Так внизу места нет.

Ему казалось, что это очень логичный довод, но проверяющие покачали головами.

— Вы рассчитываете, что опасность на тренировках повысит их способности?

Люк вовремя вспомнил о нужде в финансировании и смиренно согласился.

— И что вы думаете о… человеческом материале? — спросил проверяющий, наклонившись к Люку поближе.

— Дети очень способные, — ответил Люк. Внутри него бурлили раздражение глупостью и неприязнь. Проверяющий отодвинулся. Почувствовал?

— Все дети?

Если говорить о возможных джедаях, то одаренных в Силе, явно и сильно, среди учеников Люка было шестеро. Но…

— Все, — произнес он твердо.

Вечером отец был беспокоен, хмурился, ходил из угла в угол и наконец сказал:

— Пробей эту комиссию по базам.

Люк поднял брови.

— Ты думаешь, они не из министерства?

И это заговор с целью… какой? Украсть у нищего приюта помирающий генератор?

— Из министерства, я уже проверил. Через Кору, — пояснил отец. — Нет, я про базы СИБ, или как это теперь называется.

Даже так.

— У меня нет туда доступа.

— У твоей сестры есть наверняка.

Люк улыбнулся.

— Что тебя, собственно, беспокоит? Они выглядели подозрительно? Непрофессионально?

Отец качнул головой и поморщился.

— Скорее, слишком по-министерски.

— То есть, тебе не понравилось, что чиновники выглядят как чиновники, — Люк фыркнул. — Может, в Империи это и было из ряда вон, но теперь…

— Ты понятия не имеешь о том, как было в Империи, — резко бросил отец, и Люк дернулся. Агрессии на шутку он совсем не ожидал — будто по лицу хлестнули.

Отец отвернулся. И паузу спустя добавил:

— Извини.

Не хотел обижать, перевел про себя Люк. Но мнения не изменил. Можно было возразить — об Империи он знал все-таки многое, но зачем?

— Ты прав, — сказал он примирительно. — Изнутри правда не знаю. Но ты зря волнуешься.

И тем не менее Лее он написал и попросил проверить. Вдруг у отца настоящее предчувствие?

«Они не украдут у вас генератор, — ответила сестра. — Им хорошо платят, да еще Мон доплачивает. Не параной».

***

Конец света настал через три дня.

Без воя тревоги, тихо. В один момент пала темнота, и даже еле слышный гул вентиляции смолк. Люк и старшая группа висели на нижних секциях «синего маршрута», только начали подъем — и замерли.

— Ничего, — сказал Люк громко и спокойно. Не дать детям запаниковать. Это самое главное. От очень плохого предчувствия холодило спину. — Висим, не дергаемся, скоро починят.

— Воздуха нам точно хватит, — хохотнул Дел.

— Можно и наощупь подняться, — предложил сверху «правая рука». — А чего, даже забавно.

— Запутаешься в кабеле, — это Арита, — и будет тебе забавно.

— Да я этот кабель паял! Чего ты вообще понимаешь? Сейчас как пну!

— Пнет он, послушайте его только…

Нужно спуститься вниз, понял Люк. Спуститься, запереть дверь. Встать сторожем. Они висели здесь будто подарок снайперу.

…Откроется дверь, войдут четверо в боевых визорах, с винтовками — и ничего он не сможет сделать, не успеет. Даже убить не успеет. Делу прострелят голову, Арите — грудь, и она захлебнется кровью, и…

Нет. Нет и нет, их не коснется, их он убережет.

Спуститься. Закрыть дверь.

— Начинайте подниматься, — сказал Люк. — Очень осторожно, до конца лестницы. Помните, где площадка для отдыха? Отлично. Дел, Арита, вы ведете остальных. Я вниз.

— Вы низ-то найдете, мастер? — спросил Дел, остальные захихикали.

— Я же джедай, — пафосно заявил Люк, отцепляя страховку. Он помнил, как поднимался, да и ощущался верный маршрут совсем иначе: к ступеням руки тянулись сами, будто намагниченные.

— А что, джедаи видят в темноте?

Если бы…

— Мы вообще велики и могучи.

— А летать джедаи умеют? Ай!

— Ну глупых вопросов-то не задавай, ты ж видел, как он прыгает.

— Так то прыгает…

Люку бы хотелось уметь летать. О да.

Он закрыл глаза — так было спокойнее. Так можно было представить, что он на тренировке, в медитации, так проще было уцепиться за волну Силы, окунуться в свет невидимый. Главное забыть о зрении, забыть о том, как все должно выглядеть, и довериться…

Он успел слезть.

Он даже успел подойти к двери, когда они вошли. Четверо. Холодных, молодых, уверенных.

Ровное ледяное горение. В них не было никаких сомнений, и они шли убивать. Не брать заложников, не ставить условия — убивать его учеников.

Они не ожидали его увидеть, на мгновение замешкались, поднимая оружие, — Люк кинулся вперед, выставив вперед руки. Он точно знал, что остановит выстрел. Что сможет увернуться — еще от двух.

Третий его достанет.

Но он успеет убить двоих. И, может быть, третьего, до того как четвертый прострелит ему голову.

Первый выстрел ударил в центр защищенной Силой ладони, растекся по нервам, Люк оскалил зубы, поднырнул под второй…

— Мастер, мы идем!

…Нет, нет, нет!

Четвертый поворачивался уже на детские голоса, поднимал оружие — и Люк не успевал, не успевал, первый уже лежал на полу со сломанной шеей, но он смог выстрелить, и Люк увернулся — а это значит, что следующий выстрел сейчас его достанет, и время выходит, и выстрел четвертого уже ушел вверх, но Дел уклонился — и это в последний раз, последний…

Несшийся сквозь Люка поток настоящего-будущего оскудел так резко, что Люк замер, на мгновение ослепнув в Силе. Не зная, не видя, не ощущая вокруг ничего.

Темнота нахлынула на него. Холод.

Гнев.

Тяжелый, огромный, как песочная буря, он навалился на Люка, выжал воздух из его груди, притиснул к полу — и оставил, когда уже нестерпимо хотелось вдохнуть.

Вокруг него остывали мертвые, отзвук их ужаса еще горчил в Силе.

— Вставай, — произнес глухой голос. Память доносила эхо тяжелого дыхания.

Сила, как же холодно.

Люк поднялся на ноги. Повернулся — к лорду Вейдеру. Черное на черном, провал в космос посреди темноты. Ледяная глыба. Черная дыра.

— Мастер!

Люк вздрогнул.

— Не подходите! — вырвалось первым, против воли. «Опасность! — кричала память голосом Леи на Беспине. — Это ловушка!» Люк сглотнул.

— Все в порядке, — крикнул спокойнее. Уверенней. — Оставайтесь на маршруте, не спускайтесь…

— Вы их всех замочили? — Арита.

— Все в порядке, — повторил Люк. — Я закрою дверь и пойду проверю…

— Мы с вами! — крикнул Дел.

Люк открыл было рот, но ледяная рука ухватила его за плечо — и он онемел. Пошел за лордом Вейдером безвольно, и лишь за дверью понял, что вновь может говорить и двигаться сам.

Щелкнул замок. Что-то мягко упало на пол. Стукнулось глухо.

— Нельзя оставить их одних с трупами! — воскликнул Люк. Услышал смешок — и понял наконец, что это был за мягкий удар. Отец выволок тела убийц из зала.

Отец. Лорд Вейдер.

Позже. Все позже.

— Сколько нападавших?

— Десять. Мертвы. Идем, нужно запустить генератор.

— Дети…

— Все живы.

— Коллеги…

— Все.

Люк ненужно кивнул. И наконец-то смог осознать, как тихо в пустых коридорах. Где крики? Где взрослые с фонарями и дети с нелегальными зажигалками? Где плач и истерики?

— Им незачем знать, что произошло, — произнес Вейдер ровно. — Особенно детям.

— Ты их усыпил?

Вейдер не ответил.

— Спасибо, — сказал Люк.

В зале генератора было темно и тихо. Люк завертел головой, пытаясь сориентироваться, а потом мир посерел. Тени бежали от мягкого голубоватого свечения, оно казалось даже ярким, хоть и доставало недалеко.

Что-то щелкнуло — Люк вздрогнул, всмотрелся — увидел, как сам собой поворачивается рубильник. Генератор вздрогнул и загудел — но свет так и не вспыхнул.

— Основной блок, экран впереди тебя, — произнес отец из-за спины. — Положи на него руку.

— Он же включен, — сказал Люк, касаясь экрана. — Почему не работает?

Инструкция не упоминала, что нужно делать хоть что-то: «В случае потери напряжения в основной сети генератор включается автоматически».

— Потому что сделан идиотами.

«Ошибка, — стояло на экране. — Дата и время не выставлены! Введите дату и время».

Люк фыркнул. Сдерживаясь, кусая губы, ввел, промахиваясь мимо тактильной клавиатуры, дату и время — ошибся наверняка, но какая разница — а когда загорелись лампы и темнота бежала — рассмеялся в голос.

Звучало это наверняка истерически.

Он должен был умереть полчаса назад. В мирное время, на мирном Корусанте. В мирной Республике.

— Десятеро, — сказал Люк, успокоившись. Смотрел он по-прежнему на экран, уперевшись ладонями об основной блок. — Не только на меня, значит… Но на кого?

— Атаковали они детей.

— И ты успел?

Спасти всех?

…Убить всех?

— В Силе нет расстояний.

Люк повернулся.

Призрак перед ним был в черном доспехе, но без шлема. Шрамы покрывали его безволосую голову, а такое знакомое лицо больше не казалось ни молодым, ни здоровым.

Люк видел отца таким только раз. Живым. Но множество раз — мертвым. Наяву, и во сне. Так часто во сне.

Светлого покоя в стоящем перед ним не было ни проблеска.

— Почему ты мне врал?

И ты тоже, хотел сказать Люк. Не сказал. Не смог.

Отец качнул головой. Лицо его оставалось бесстрастно.

— Я никогда не говорил тебе, что стал джедаем. И что вернулся на Светлую сторону.

— Ты сказал мне, что я был прав!

Вейдер усмехнулся.

— Я же не уточнял, в чем именно. Не тот был момент, чтобы говорить о философии.

Теплый взгляд, мягкая улыбка — и пустеющее лицо. Меньше минуты. Наверное и воздуха уже не хватало. И сил.

Потраченных, чтобы уверить его, Люка, что он был прав.

Что все хорошо.

— Ты не мог бы уточнить сейчас, — слова приходилось вытаскивать из горла через силу. — В чем же именно.

— В том, что отрицать собственное имя было ошибкой. Я не собираюсь больше отрицать ни одно из моих имен.

Ни одно.

Вот как.

— Если ты не хочешь больше меня видеть, — продолжил Вейдер спокойно, — скажи об этом.

— И ты уйдешь.

— Если ты захочешь.

— И не вернешься.

Вейдер кивнул.

Люк отвернулся. Смотреть на черную фигуру было невыносимо. Почему-то тянуло в груди.

— Какой ты настоящий? Я тебя вообще таким видел?

— Я не могу выглядеть не собой, сын.

Спокойный голос. Усталый. И… смирившийся?

— Ты думаешь, я захочу, чтобы ты ушел.

— Джедая Энакина Скайуокера давно уже нет. Если он и был когда-то таким, каким он тебе нужен. В чем я сомневаюсь.

Люк помолчал.

Настоящий джедай и настоящий наставник будущих джедаев должен кивнуть, приказать Темному лорду уйти. И никогда об этом не сожалеть. Так ведь правильно. Как же иначе.

— Я джедай, — сказал Люк тихо. — Как мой отец до меня.

Как давно он сказал эту фразу. Как недавно. Как часто желал никогда не говорить ее. Поступить иначе. Чтобы все было — иначе.

Он повернулся, посмотрел на отца прямо.

— То есть, насколько я понимаю, плохой из меня джедай. Мне нужен Энакин Скайуокер, мой отец. Или — лорд Вейдер, мой отец. И ничего больше мне не нужно.

— Я — один человек, Люк, — негромко произнес отец. — У меня слишком много имен, пожалуй. Но человек я один.

Люк шагнул к нему. И широко улыбнулся.

— Реклама утверждает, что «два в одном» — это наилучший выбор.

Вейдер расхохотался, протянул ему руку, Люк поймал ее в ладони и прижал к щеке.

***

Среди убитых оказались члены той злополучной комиссии. Вейдер молчал, но Люк все-таки буркнул:

— Я просил Лею проверить. Но она ничего не нашла!

— Этому есть по крайней мере два объяснения, — сказал отец. — И самое вероятное мне очень не нравится.

Но когда Люк открыл рот, покачал головой. И был, конечно, прав: времени на разговоры уже не было.

Мертвых они перенесли в пустующее складское помещение, Люк закрыл дверь, и Вейдер пробудил спящих.

Последующие пять часов общения с коллегами и с полицией Люк предпочел бы забыть.

— То есть, вы утверждаете, что убили всех десятерых?

— Я защищал детей.

— Но всех десятерых?

— Вы видите кого-нибудь еще, кто мог это сделать?

— Один?

— Сила милостива ко мне.

— Но все же, вы утверждаете, что…

Потом явилась Лея с кипой датападов, и Люка отпустили.

— Я всегда говорила, что ты силен! — заявила сестра в спидере. — Твоих террористов я сдала безопасникам. Ты уверен, что они не собирались брать заложников?

— Они собирались нас всех убить, — сухо ответил Люк.

— Жаль, что ты не оставил хоть одного в живых… Шучу я. Шучу.

И усмехнулась так знакомо, что Люк внутренне вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Надо же, он никогда не думал, что Лея хоть чем-то похожа на отца. Ошибиться было радостно. Жаль, что ей об этом не сказать….

В приюте старшие всем растрепали о неудачной террористической атаке, даже тем, кто ее не помнил, — и когда Люк прошел по спальням, на него смотрели с большим уважением. И даже самые «мне не нужны ваши идиотские игры» дети выразили желание попробовать стать джедаями. Раз джедаи такое могут. Люк прикусил язык, скромно улыбался и соглашался, что попробовать непременно стоит.

До своей комнаты он добрался шатаясь и уже успел забыть, что личности террористов его вообще когда-то интересовали. Хотел он только спать.

Тяжело сел на кровать, оперся спиной о стену. Посмотрел вверх на нависающего над ним Вейдера.

— Пусть безопасники разбираются. Это же их работа.

— Тем, из комиссии, платила Мотма, — сказал отец. — И на них ничего не нашли. Тебя это совсем не удивляет?

Люк потер гудящий лоб.

— Слушай, я сейчас не в состоянии оценить риторических вопросов. Ты подозреваешь Мон? С какой стати?

— Нет, разумеется. Она тебя послала восстановить орден, в тайне, замечу. Ее врагам это наверняка не понравилось. Если ты спросишь, как они узнали, я сильно разочаруюсь в твоем уме.

— Разведка, разумеется, — Люк вздохнул. Потер лицо руками. — Инфильтрация в аппарат. Почему это не может подождать ночь? Ты их убил.

— Люк, — укоризненно сказал отец.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Не их. Исполнителей. Не найдут же они новых за ночь.

— Если информация дойдет до них быстро, уложатся в пару часов. Это легко.

Это тебе было бы легко, хотел возразить Люк. Хотя… Хотя что он вообще знал про рынок наемников на Корусанте? Вот именно.

— Безопасники сказали, что у дела полная секретность, и… Ты подозреваешь инфильтрацию в Службу безопасности?

— Я, сын, подозреваю масштабный заговор. И наверняка не один. Пока ты сидел тихо, ты не был никому интересен. Ты совсем не интересуешься властью и лоялен Лее, а Лея пока лояльна Мотме. Но если ты берешься создавать оружие, то интерес закономерно повышается.

Люк потряс гудящей головой.

— Ты считаешь нас — оружием?

— Мы убиваем мыслью, — сказал отец с выражением «объясняю в последний раз для идиотов».

— В Республике, — начал было Люк — и осекся. Вздохнул. — Хорошо. Ладно. Я понял твою точку зрения. Но если из нее исходить, никому нельзя доверять.

— В неконтролируемых структурах — нежелательно.

— Я не собираюсь ничего контролировать! — воскликнул Люк. — Мне не нужна власть.

— У тебя не будет выбора, — отец пожал плечами. — Впрочем, об этом мы поговорим потом.

— Я не сменю позиции.

— Потом, сын. Сейчас нужно понять, откуда ждать удара. И нанести превентивный.

— Убить заказчиков, — перевел Люк.

— Ты против?

— Если это хотя бы отсрочит появление следующих убийц, то нет. Но я их не найду. И если ты хочешь подключить Лею, то я против.

Отец улыбнулся. 

— У меня есть для тебя подарок.

Люк поднял бровь.

— Наследство, если хочешь. Люди, которые работали со мной. Основной костяк команды жив и в столице. Свяжись с ними, они тебе помогут.

— Команда? — переспросил Люк. — Твоя? Ты уверен, что они послушают меня? Сейчас?

— Ты мой наследник. Мы с ними это обговаривали.

— Я республиканец.

И я тебя убил. Пусть и не прямо, но об этом только ленивый из пропагандистов не орал.

— Это мои люди, — повторил отец. — Не Империи. И они тебя послушают.

Его люди. Его команда — его новая эскадрилья?

Посмотрим.

Люк кивнул и набрал номер.


End file.
